As recombinant DNA technology has developed in recent years, the controlled production by microorganisms of an enormous variety of useful polypeptides has become possible. Many eukaryotic polypeptides, such as for example human growth hormone, leukocyte interferons, human insulin and human proinsulin have already been produced by various microorganisms. The continued application of techniques already in hand is expected in the future to permit production by mircoorganisms of a variety of other useful polypeptide products.
The basic techniques employed in the field of recombinant DNA technology are known by those of skill in the art. The elements desirably present in order for a host microorganism to be useful for the practice of recombinant DNA technology include, but are not limited to:
(1) a gene encoding one or more desired polypeptide(s) and provided with adequate control sequences required for expression in the host microorganism,
(2) a vector, usually a plasmid, into which the gene can be inserted. The vector serves to guarantee transfer of the gene into the cell and maintenance of DNA sequences in the cell as well as a high level of expression of the above-mentioned gene, and
(3) a suitable host microorganism into which the vector carrying the desired gene can be transformed, where the host microorganism also has the cellular apparatus to allow expression of the information coded for by the inserted gene.
A basic element employed in recombinant DNA technology is the plasmid, which is extrachromosomal, double-stranded DNA found in some microorganisms. Where plasmids have been found to naturally occur in microorganisms, they are often found to occur in multiple copies per cell. In addition to naturally occurring plasmids, a variety of man-made plasmids, or hybrid vectors, have been prepared. Included in the information encoded in plasmid DNA is that required to reproduce the plasmid in daughter cells, i.e., an autonomously replicating sequence or an origin of replication. One or more phenotypic selection characteristics must also be included in the information encoded in the plasmid DNA. The phenotypic selection characteristics permit clones of the host cell containing the plasmid of interest to be recognized and selected by preferential growth of the cells in selective media.
The utility of plasmids lies in the fact that they can be specifically cleaved by one or another restriction endonuclease or restriction enzyme, each of which recognizes a specific, unique site on the plasmid DNA. Thereafter, homologous genes, heterologous genes, i.e., genes derived from organisms other than the host, or gene fragments may be inserted into the plasmid by endwise joining of the cleaved plasmid and desired genetic material at the cleavage site or at reconstructed ends adjacent to the cleavage site. The resulting recombined DNA material can be referred to as a hybrid vector.
DNA recombination is performed outside the host microorganism. The resulting hybrid vector can be introduced into the host microorganism by a process known as transformation. By growing the transformed microorganism, large quantities of the hybrid vector can be obtained. When the gene is properly inserted with reference to the portions of the plasmid which govern transcription and translation of the encoded DNA message, the resulting hybrid vector can be used to direct the production of the polypeptide sequence for which the inserted gene codes. The production of polypeptide in this fashion is referred to as gene expression.
Gene expression is initiated in a DNA region known as the promoter region. In the transcription phase of expression, the DNA unwinds exposing it as a template for synthesis of messenger RNA. RNA polymerase binds to the promoter region and travels along the unwound DNA from its 3' end to its 5' end, transcribing the information contained in the coding strand into messenger RNA (mRNA) from the 5' end to the 3' end of the mRNA. The messenger RNA is, in turn, bound by ribosomes, where the mRNA is translated into the polypeptide chain. Each amino acid is encoded by a nucleotide triplet or codon within what may be referred to as the structural gene, i.e., that part of the gene which encodes the amino acid sequence of the expressed product. Since three nucleotides code for the production of each amino acid, it is possible for a nucleotide sequence to be "read" in three different ways. The specific reading frame which encodes the desired polypeptide product is referred to as the proper reading frame.
After binding to the promoter, RNA polymerase first transcribes a 5' leader region of mRNA, then a translation initiation or start codon, followed by the nucleotide codons within the structural gene itself. In order to obtain the desired gene product, it is necessary for the initiation or start codon to correctly initiate the translation of messenger RNA by the ribosome in the proper reading frame. Finally, stop codons are transcribed at the end of the structural gene which cause any additional sequences of mRNA to remain untranslated into peptide by the ribosomes, even though additional sequences of mRNA had been formed by the interaction of RNA polymerase with the DNA template. Thus, stop codons determine the end of translation and therefore the end of further incorporation of amino acids into the polypeptide product. The polypeptide product can be obtained by lysing the host cell and recovering the product by appropriate purification from other microbial protein, or, in certain circumstances, by purification of the fermentation medium in which the host cells have been grown and into which the polypeptide product has been secreted.
In practice, the use of recombinant DNA technology can create microorganisms capable of expressing entirely heterologous polypeptides, i.e., polypeptides not ordinarily found in, or produced by, a given microorganism--so called direct expression. Alternatively, there may be expressed a fusion protein, i.e., a heterologous polypeptide fused to a portion of the amino acid sequence of a homologous polypeptide, i.e., polypeptides found in, or produced by, the wild-type (non-transformed) host microorganism--so called indirect expression. With indirect expression, the initially obtained fusion protein product is sometimes rendered inactive for its intended use until the fused homologous/heterologous polypeptide is cleaved in an extracellular environment. Thus, for example, cyanogen bromide cleavage of methionine residues has yielded somatostatin, thymosin alpha 1 and the component A and B chains of human insulin from fused homologous/heterologous polypeptides, while enzymatic cleavage of defined residues has yielded beta endorphin.
Up to now, commercial efforts employing recombinant DNA technology for producing various polypeptides have centered on Escherichia coli as a host organism. However, in some situations E. coli may prove to be unsuitable as a host. For example, E. coli contains a number of toxic pyrogenic factors that must be eliminated from any polypeptide useful as a pharmaceutical product. The efficiency with which this purification can be achieved will, of course, vary with the particular polypeptide. In addition, the proteolytic activities of E. coli can seriously limit yields of some useful products. These and other considerations have led to increased interest in alternative hosts, in particular, the use of eukaryotic organisms for the production of polypeptide products is appealing.
The availability of means for the production of polypeptide products in eukaryotic systems, e.g., yeast, could provide significant advantages relative to the use of prokaryotic systems such as E. coli for the production of polypeptides encoded by recombinant DNA. Yeast has been employed in large scale fermentations for centuries, as compared to the relatively recent advent of large scale E. coli fermentations. Yeast can generally be grown to higher cell densities than bacteria and are readily adaptable to continuous fermentation processing. In fact, growth of yeast such as Pichia pastoris to ultra-high cell densities, i.e., cell densities in excess of 100 g/L, is disclosed by Wegner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,329 (assigned to Phillips Petroleum Co.). Additional advantages of yeast hosts include the fact that many critical functions of the organism, e.g., oxidative phosphorylation, are located within organelles, and hence not exposed to the possible deleterious effects of the organism's production of polypeptides foreign to the wild-type host cells. As a eukaryotic organism, yeast may prove capable of glycosylating expressed polypeptide products where such glycosylation is important to the bioactivity of the polypeptide product. It is also possible that as a eukaryotic organism, yeast will exhibit the same codon preferences as higher organisms, thus tending toward more efficient production of expression products from mammalian genes or from complementary DNA (cDNA) obtained by reverse transcription from, for example, mammalian mRNA.
The development of poorly characterized yeast species as host/vector systems is severely hampered by the lack of knowledge about transformation conditions and suitable vectors. In addition, auxotrophic mutations are often not available, precluding a direct selection for transformants by auxotrophic complementation. If recombinant DNA technology is to fully sustain its promise, new host/vector systems must be devised which facilitate the manipulation of DNA as well as optimize expression of inserted DNA sequences so that the desired polypeptide products can be prepared under controlled conditions and in high yield.